Tu es le premier jour de ma vie
by vip.stef
Summary: Suite du 10x5 de TVD . Spéciale klaroline. Un simple baiser peut parfois faire ressortir des milliers de sensations, et des sentiments profondément enfoui, et fermé à double tour dans un coffre, remplie de secret et de mystère. Un cœur est un océan de larmes et d'espoir de regret et de passion.


**Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle fiction. Elle se passe à la suite de l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 de the vampire diaries. Lorsque j'ai vu dans la bande annonce australienne que Klaus et caroline échanger leur premier baiser, dans l'épisode 11, cela m'a tout de suite inspiré, et j'en ai fait une petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Cette fiction est une petite surprise pour toi Sarah ) **

**Bonne lecture à tous. XOXO.**

**Tu es le premier jour de ma vie.**

- Klaus ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important pour toi. Il lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas rater ton anniversaire !

- Tu y as pensé !

- Comment puis je l'oubliais ?

- Alors la nouvelle Orléans c'était comment ?

- Je me sentais chez moi. Et toi la fac ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais.

- J'allais oublier, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

- Klaus tu n'étais pas obligé.

Il ouvrit le coffret et caroline en découvrit un somptueux collier.

- Waouh Klaus je ne peux pas accepter.

- Ce n'est pas seulement un bijou. C'est aussi une fiole qui contient un peu de mon sang. Je ne peux pas te protéger de la nouvelle Orléans, et savoir que tu as de quoi te sauver d'une morsure de loup me rassura. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre.

- Alors sa veux dire que tu ne comptes pas rester à Mystic Falls. Caroline baissa la tête d'un ton triste.

- Comme je te l'ai dit la nouvelle Orléans est ma maison, c'est la bas que je me sens chez moi, ici il n'y a plus rien qui me retient de rester.

- Si moi.

Caroline se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Ce baiser, ils l'attendaient tous les deux, depuis un certain temps déjà. Pour Klaus c'était inespéré, il l'avait aimé depuis le premier jour. Et pourtant elle était la seule à le rejeter, et à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle n'essayait pas d'être gentille avec lui, elle était sincère et honnête. Elle le détestait, et ne perdait aucune occasion pour lui faire savoir. Mais au fond de lui il éprouver un certain respect, pour son courage et sa ténacité. Elle semblait parfois fragile et innocente, mais elle rester forte face aux aléas de la vie. Il l'admirait profondément. Cette petite blonde lui faisait complètement tourner la tête. Son sourire faisait fondre son cœur de pierre, et devant celui-ci il avait du mal à résister. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi que se soit, il avait beau être l'originel le plus craint de la planète, devant elle il ne pouvait rester de marbre. Sans oublier son regard si bleu qui le transperçait de tout son être. Cette fille n'était pas un simple vampire, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, souriante et elle rester toujours positive quoi qu'il pouvait advenir.

Quant à caroline ce baiser représentait un pas énorme. Une ligne qu'elle n'était pas censée franchir. Klaus était pour elle un mystère, un véritable déchirement de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait en permanence tiraillée entre son cœur et la raison. Il inspirait bien sur la peur, la mort, le sang. Mais elle arrivait à voir au delà de ça, car sous son côté obscur se cachait un homme sensible, et blessé par la vie. Elle devait sans doute avoir un penchant pour les âmes en peine. Elle avait beau le détester de tout son être, elle ne pouvait pas nier cette attirance et cette alchimie qui se dégager entre eux. Lorsqu'elle l'apercevait son cœur avait des ratés, et son souffle en était coupé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désiré, ni même d'en rêver.

Ce baiser avait le gout de l'interdit, et du péché. Klaus avait l'esprit embrouillé, et torturer. Bien évidemment des centaines de femmes l'avaient embrassé, mais aujourd'hui c'était comme si c'était la première fois en mille ans. Il redécouvrait ça avec une infinie douceur et de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais connu un sentiment de la sorte, aimé et l'être en retour. Pour lui c'était le summum de son existence, le but qu'il aspirait depuis si longtemps, un peu d'amour.

Quand soudain Caroline rompit leur baiser.

- Je… je… je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle ne le put. Klaus resta là, figer par les précédents événements. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, il pouvait encore en sentir les effets. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu le rêver, cela c'était réellement produit. Il en était encore tout émoustillé.

Caroline arriva dans la salle ou se préparer son anniversaire.

- Ah te voila, on commencé à s'inquiéter tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher des ballons. S'exclama bonnie.

- Les ballons ? Reprit caroline, encore perturbée.

- Dit moi pas que tu les as oublié ?

- Euh…

- Ok ce n'est pas grave je vais m'en charger, reste ici pour tout superviser.

- mmmm.

- Est ce que tu vas bien ? tu es toute pale. Demanda Bonnie.

- Je crois que j'ai vu un revenant.

- Quoi ?

- Non laisse tomber.

- Bon voila se que je te propose tu vas allais te reposer et nous on se charge de ta petite fête.

- D'accord oui c'est peut être mieux.

Quelques heures plus tard bonnie et Elena toquèrent à la porte de caroline.

- Coucou. sa va ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Allait on se lève, tu dois aller te préparer, ta fête t'attend. S'écria Elena joyeuse.

- Non je ne veux pas y aller !

- Caroline, c'est le jour le plus important de l'année pour toi ! Reprit Elena.

- Je veux rester ici dans mon lit pour toujours.

- Voyons Caroline, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Bonnie.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Cela ne peut pas être si grave ! S'exclama Elena.

- Si ça l'est !

- Raconte nous tout on est là. Reprit Elena.

- Non vous ne comprendrait pas.

- Caroline tu nous inquiètes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heur lorsque tu es allé chercher les ballons ? Demanda Bonnie.

- J'ai embrassé Klaus.

- Tu as quoi ! répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

- Il t'a forcé ? Demanda Elena.

- Il t'a hypnotisé ? Continua Bonnie.

- Non et non ! je l'ai embrassé.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Demanda Elena.

Caroline resta muette.

- Bon ok, vas te préparer, et retrouve nous la bas, on va accueillir tes invités, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée. S'exclama Bonnie.

Caroline fit la moue et acquiesça, puis elle fila dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Une fois celle-ci terminé, elle en sortit et découvrit une boite sur son lit.

- Klaus tu ne changeras jamais. pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se glissa dans cette magnifique robe dorée, avec le dos nu orné simplement de chaine de la me couleur. Elle releva ses cheveux en un sublime chignon, puis elle se maquilla, une fois prête elle rejoignit la fête.

Quand elle fit son entrée tout les regards se posèrent sur elle, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à croiser se de Klaus.

- Bonsoir Caroline. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa main. Tu es ravissante. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Caroline se mit à rire.

- Merci pour la robe et pour le compliment.

- Quand je la vois sur toi, je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chère demoiselle ? Demanda Klaus galant.

Caroline acquiesça de la tête et prit sa main.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent à toucher celui de l'autre.

- J'entends ton cœur battre à toute vitesse. Fit remarquer Klaus.

Caroline rougit à cette réplique.

Leurs lèvres étaient proches et leur front se toucher par moments, de sa main il caressait les doigts de Caroline entrelacer entre les siens et de l'autre il faisait des vas et viens dans son dos nu, lui déclenchant des frisons de plaisir.

A se moment la caroline ne pouvait plus supporter ces envies. Elle c'était promise de ne jamais succomber à Klaus, et aujourd'hui elle avait échoué lamentablement, et si elle ne partait pas toute de suite, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se contenir encore bien longtemps. Son désir était beaucoup trop violent, et elle ne se sentait plus la force de le combattre encore.

Alors dans un élan de courage, elle se décrocha de ses bras, et partit se réfugier dans une salle à l'abri des regards. Mais c'était sans compter sur Klaus pour la laisser fuir et la retrouva. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna face à lui.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es parti.

- Lâche-moi. Répéta-t-elle à Klaus.

- Lâche-la. Reprit bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle.

- Bonnie non ce n'est rien. Rassura caroline.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois plus une sorcière.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Klaus attrapa bonnie par le coup.

- Klaus non ! Je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal.

Il la relâcha et partit dehors prendre l'air. Cette fois ci se fut Caroline qui le rejoignit.

Il c'était assis sur un banc, la tête entre ses mains. Caroline prit place à ses cotés.

- Klaus ne part pas.

Il retira ses mains et tourna la tête vers caroline. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il continua à écouter sa douce.

- Ce n'est pas simple pour moi, de t'avouer que tu m'as manqué, mais c'est le cas, et lorsque je t'ai vu tout à l'heur tous les sentiments et les envies à ton égard son remonter à la surface, tel un volcan en éruption. Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de toi, j'ai si peur.

Caroline était au bord des larmes et Klaus le comprit. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer.

- Mais je t'aime, et j'ai beau me mentir, ses sentiments sont toujours encrés dans mon cœur en lettre dorée. Continua Caroline.

A cette déclaration une larme roula sur la joue de Klaus. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Ses trois mots chargés d'émotions et de sens. Son beau père lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé, qu'il était seulement un monstre, une bête. Mais aujourd'hui la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, venait de lui dire se qu'il avait toujours souhaité entendre. Lui qui vivait depuis plus de mille ans, dans une solitude extrême, rejeté par les siens, et détesté par tous, venait de trouver l'amour dans les yeux de caroline. A cela il rajouta simplement.

- Tu es le premier jour de ma vie.

**Voila j'espère que cette courte fiction vous aura plu. J'ai hâte de savoir se que vous en aurait pensé. :D **


End file.
